


Fried Electronics

by Eagefrien



Series: MSA one shots [18]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Gen, Post-Reconciliation, i wrote this at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien
Summary: Arthur has been listening to Lewis storm up and down the hall for the past hour or so, and finally, he decides to figure out why.
Relationships: Arthur & Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: MSA one shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667953
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	Fried Electronics

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Flash for listening to my sad rambling in the morning and inspiring me to write this

Arthur grinds his teeth as he glances anxiously up from his book, warily glancing up at the door.  
Someone- _Oh I wonder who_ \- stormed past his room for the fortieth time. Muttering rapidly, tapping harshly against the walls, and even cursing straight up.   
Something was really _really_ bothering Lewis, and the thought sent shivers up and down Arthur's spine. Only able to imagine that his anger was directed toward him. Even more so since Lewis seems to be hovering specifically around _his_ room. The muttering halting as he stands in front of his door.  
The only way Arthur could tell, however, was the think strip of pink from under the door frame. The more vibrant the color the _angrier_ he was.  
And that could _only_ mean he was angry with Arthur...  
Leaving Arthur in a ... mighty predicament. How exactly is he supposed to approach this?   
Go out there, face the unbridled wrath of a specter who is probably more than happy to set him aflame? Or experience the harsh reality of Lewis wanting nothing to do with him.   
Honestly, Arthur couldn't fathom what was worse.  
But... the more Lewis paces, the more likely Vivi will wake up from her nap, incredibly pissed because of it.  
 _May as well get this over with._ Arthur sighs, biting his hip and pushing his chair out.  
Only, for the footsteps to become heavy and- Lewis laughing? Dart across the house.  
Did... did he realize Arthur was getting up? And got .. excited to hurt him..? No. No Lewis isn't like that.

Arthur opens the door and peers out into the hallway, instinctively glancing toward the floor and the walls for scorch marks. Lewis did that sort of thing when he was mad, often intentional, but Arthur didn’t want to risk it.  
The burns were faint, but still very much there.  
And down the hall, toward Lewis’s room, those blackened footsteps only grew darker and darker.

Before he knew it, Arthur was stationed in front of the man's door. The... _definitely not laughing_ noise was louder and yet muffled. Arthur couldn’t help the worry.

“L....Lewis?” Arthur mumbles anxiously, gently rapping his knuckles against the door. Part of him could only imagine it flying open, large hands shooting out and grabbing him furiously. Only to pull him in and - _I don’t know? Make him watch horrible anime..?_ Lewis had been better about his ‘torture’ threats, and now they’re more ridiculous than anything.  
That thought is dismissed quickly, Lewis’s sputtered voice calling through the door. Filled with as much panic as there was anger.  
 **”Wh-what, Arthur? Can’t you see I’m a l-little busy? What do you need now?”**  
Ouch, harsh. Arthur shrugs off the annoyance, “W-well... I heard you outside of my room for a good while. Is- is everything alright? Do you need to talk about anything.”  
He coughs, **”Wh- no. That’s ridicu-ulous”**  
 _Voice cracking, bad sign._  
“Are you sure? I don’t mind listening...”  
 **”Positive! I’m just - upset, and it has nothing to do with you.”**  
That’s honestly a relief.  
“Why are you upset? Did something happen-?”  
This time there’s silence, for a few minutes, before Arthur hears Lewis’s floorboards creak as he stomps toward the door, _grumbling._  
It flings open, Lewis ducking down to pointedly glare at him.  
Sockets brimming with ... smoke-? _Tears. Those are tears. He’s crying._  
 **”I swear-! Arthur why do you always come to check on me when I’m having a meltdown? That’s Vivi’s job.”**  
 _She did manage to do that a lot didn’t she-_ “Lewis, what’s wrong?” Arthur asks, and the concern in his voice must have shocked Lewis because he flinches and shame decorates his cheeks.  
 **”Uh.. mind if we take a rain check-“**  
“No.”  
He frowns, pissed, and then huffs dramatically and returns into his room, holding his arm out with a dramatic flair, **_”Just-_ ah... Come in if you want..”** His arm falls the smallest bit, and Arthur sucks in his breath and steps in.   
The room is dark, mind for ... the desk.  
Lewis’s old Pc..? Arthur faintly remembered putting it away for storage for when they found...   
when did he grab it-?

Those questions go unanswered because Arthur notices the main issue.   
It’s full of static and making a horrible noise. Arthur presses his fingers against the side fans and quickly yanks it away.  
“Oh... oh shit,” Arthur mumbles to himself.  
Lewis sniffles, **”Y-yeah, I know...”** Arthur hears him move away, leaning down and examining the screen. He doesn’t notice what lewis was doing until something large and black is shoved against his cheek, and Arthur ducks back to see-  
 _His Wacom! Oh god is it also fried?!  
_ Arthur takes it quickly and tries to boot it up, only being met with errors.   
  
Lewis stands pathetically beside him, fiddling with his thumbs.”I’m **sorry that I was... parading around your room so much. I wanted to ask you if ... if I could do anything for you so you’d fix it...?”** Lewis shuffles uncomfortably, wiping his cheek again, watching Arthur hopefully.  
“Lewis..” Arthur stares back up at him, “You _know_ I’m going to fix them for free.”  
 **”But-!”**  
“No buts, I’ll upgrade them too.” Arthur waves him off, biting his lip as he quickly glances across the interface of the PC and imagines the best way to transport it to his room for diagnosis And proper expansions, “Make sure this shit doesn’t happen again- ah! I have a few hard drives, so if I get it up and running again, I’ll transfer the data and then upgrade it for you and-“  
 **”Arthur.”**  
Arthur stops, glancing up at him, the burning Wacom nearly against his chest.  
Lewis leans down, and hugs him, before quickly shuffling back, **”Th-thank you. I .. I really owe you.”**  
The warmth from the actions and the tech makes Arthurs face burn, and he laughs quietly, “No problem, Lew.”


End file.
